


a Peek behind closed Doors

by CeresOktavia



Series: The inofficial number 42 [2]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: At least until I write more, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeresOktavia/pseuds/CeresOktavia
Summary: Since i said, that i will post anything nsfw-ish and shippy seperately, here's exactly that :DTo all the little sinners that want to take a peek ;)





	1. A night to remember - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ... so for starters ... the only reason I really brought myself to post this is my dear proof-reading friend Chemny (girl you know I love you <3), who kicked my sorry ass more than once because I chickened about this.
> 
> It is actually the first time that I'm trying to write stuff like this and I'm still not sure if I'm doing the right thing tbh xD
> 
> To warn you, I went into 'Jules-Verne-Fish-Discription' kind of detail at some points, while on others not so much ... as I said, first time
> 
> Still, have fun with this little peek ;)

That hint by Envy was relatively late, Ainz und Marlianken agreed on that. If Demiurge had really locked himself up for this long, then there was a high chance that it was already too late. “Damn it, what the hell is he thinking? I told him to inform me if he thinks that anything is off.” Anger wasn’t the best reaction to this behaviour, but right at that moment Marlianken simply was mad at him.

“Why don’t you just wait until we get the chance to talk to him? Maybe he just needs some rest?” Ainz had already tried to calm her for several minutes, without success.

“Right … because he is the type to send everyone off and lock himself up to take a little nap. I got a really bad feeling about this.” Despite her anger, Marliankens look contained worries. Admittedly she seemed to attract misfortune of the ridiculously dumb kind. Still Ainz refused to expect the worst case scenario. Followed by a silent Albedo, they walked through the seventh floor and towards Demiurges quarters.

“Would you just calm down already? It’ll be alright.” The answer he got was a grumpy glare, nothing else. As the door came into view, both succubi stopped in their tracks. They both had a horrified look on their faces. Albedo even covered her mouth with one hand and it looked like a few tears were about to roll down. “What’s wrong?”

“And I told him that he’ll only make it worse if he tried anything on his own …” Her face twisted in a mix of anger and disbelieve, Marlianken covered it with one hand.

“How do you know?”

“The scent coming through that door is kind of a giveaway.” Her gaze changed from angry to pained. “Alright … looks like I’ll have to go in and help him.”

“Wait a second. What are you going to do?”

“What do you think? Ensuring that he won’t go crazy of course.”

“Really? And how?”

“You’re acting like I haven’t explained things yesterday.” She crossed her arms. “But as you wish. Let’s discuss this thing through first. Demiurge is only losing his sanity in the meantime.”

Not being able to show his emotions through expressions was more of a disadvantage at that moment. “I really don’t like this.” He looked at the still at the door staring Albedo. If it had only been Marlianken who had picked up on this scent, he wouldn’t have been this alarmed. But Albedos behaviour clearly showed how severe things actually were. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Never had he expected such a shaky sigh from Marlianken. “I don’t know, but if I’m not going then Demiurge is paying a way too heavy price.” Not only her voice was shaking, her body was shivering too and something haunted mixed into her pained gaze.

While Marlianken was getting uneasier with every second passing, Albedo seemed to recover from her shock in the same amount of time. Her face went from horrified to irritated. “Please do excuse me Lady Marlianken, I know we don’t have much time but may I have a talk with you in private?”

“Fine by me.” Her haunted and pained expression now also contained confusion. Marlianken officially wasn’t herself at the moment. The women left Ainz’ hearing range.

Convinced of the righteousness of her cause, Albedo turned to address Marlianken. “Don’t you think your reaction to this situation is inappropriate?” She obviously had problems controlling her anger.

Marlianken only raised an eyebrow. “Albedo you do know that I have no control over my body’s reaction to this scent, right?”

“I smell it too and it does nothing to me.”

“Lucky you …” Marliankens gaze was somewhat empty and directed at the door. “To me it’s just irresistible. I can hardly control myself.” She bit down on her lip-piercing and nervously shifted the ring back and forth.

That statement was the final straw for Albedo. Close to desperation she snapped. “How dare you? Isn’t Lord Ainz enough for you?” A single tear rolled down her cheek.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Insight was always a nice thing, but to Marlianken it hit her in the worst moment possible. “You think that Ainz and me … oh no! … NOPE! … uargs I’m never going to get rid of that image…” She rubbed her temples in annoyance. “Albedo … Ainz is something like an adopted brother to me … that would never be a thing, ever! … Oh damn it … is the reason you and Shalltear were bitching that you were thinking I was going to steal him from you?” Horrified she started at Albedo. Who looked like a dear in headlights, this time she covered her mouth with both hands. Marlianken ran a hand over her face and pulled a few lose strands of her hair back in the process. “Oh for the love of … what the hell were you thinking? … And Demiurge is now paying the price for your jealousy.” She stemmed her hands into her hips while glaring accusingly at Albedo. “Happy?”

“Lady Marlianken … please I had no clue … I …” Her voice failed her mid-sentence.

“You just jumped to a conclusion and completely obsessed over it.” Her glare was still angry, but Marliankens posture eased up and she started to shift her piercing again. Resigning, she sighed. “Well the two of you will be Ainz’s problem … I’m going to take care of the mess the two of you produced.”

It was obvious how ashamed Albedo was. Her gaze was directed at the floor and her cheeks had reddened. “Please … I am really sorry … I never wanted this to happen.”

“That won’t change that it did … now let’s go back. You can personally apologize to Demiurge after he has recovered.” Despite her trying to hide it, Marliankens anger was clearly audible. She turned and headed back to Ainz with quick steps.

“Mind telling me what this was about?”

“I’ll leave that to Albedo.” Marlianken looked at her over her shoulder. “And while you’re already having a little chat, maybe you can tell her a thing or two about jumping to conclusions and getting others into trouble in the process.” The cold, disapproving look in Marliankens eyes made it unnecessary to say anything else.

“Now would you look at that.” Ainz understood instantly. “I guess this means I can take that thing off?” He pointed to the control necklace.

“Looks like it. But make it quick.” While saying it, she already turned around and pulled her hair out of the way. He opened the clasp and with a metallic screech shadows darted out of it and the light inside the stone died. She caught the necklace mid fall and tossed it back to him, with him catching it smoothly. “Keep it. Maybe you’ll need it someday.”

“If you insist … Albedo we’re leaving!” The addressed one flinched, Ainz’ voice sounded more than angry. That this anger wasn’t chastened by the emotion suppression, typical for his kind of undead, clearly showed in what kind of trouble she was in. Without waiting for an answer, Ainz turned to leave. He knew she would follow.

Marlianken waited patiently until they reached the end of the teleport-free zone. Only after they were gone, she turned to the door. The scent already hitting her through the closed door was enough to send her succubus-nature on a rampage. Restraining herself became harder with every second passing. **_Alright, let’s see if I’m stubborn enough to win against my instinct._** That thought made her grin. Slowly she walked towards the door, took a last deep breath and knocked.

No reaction. She knocked again with a little more force. “Demiurge? It’s Marlianken! May I come in?” To her relieve, the door was opened. Unfortunately the scent was now more intense and tested the limits of her self-restraint. The shock about Demiurges appearance raised that limit a little though. He may have been properly dressed, but he wasn’t wearing his suit jacket and his tie and gloves were missing too. Additionally, his normally neatly groomed hair looked a little ruffled. Not enough to look messy, but taking into consideration how meticulously neat his appearance normally was, then this was a clear warning signal. Additionally his pained expression wasn’t matching with her knowledge about him being able to control his emotions perfectly. Despite the shock, she managed to smile friendly. “You don’t look like you’re feeling very well.”

“My apologies my lady. … There is really nothing to worry about … I just needed some rest for once.” He tried to get his hair back into order by running a hand over his head. Said hand was crazily shivering, jet another sign that something was off.

“You’re bad at lying.” She slightly shook her head. “You do know that I am able to tell by your scent that you are dealing with side effects right now?”

It was practically written on his face that he had either no clue or had simply forgotten about it. Seemingly searching for an excuse, his look was directed at the floor and darted around.

“Demiurge?” He jumpily directed his gaze back at her. “I told you to call for me if you’re sensing something is off. I can help you cope with it.” Though she forced herself to smile friendly, her worries were shimmering through.

“I sincerely thank you, but I can assure you that I can really manage this myself.” Now even his voice was a little shaky.

 ** _How stubborn can one guy be?_** Marlianken tilted her head to the side. “I’m sorry to destroy your delusion, but you’re not managing this, not even a little. Have you looked into a mirror recently? Anybody only slightly knowing you is able to see that you’re not feeling well.”

He felt cornered. How it was possible for her to corner him this easily, was something he had no clue about. But to be completely honest, he wasn’t himself at the moment. It was presumably the reason why she had it this easy. And it was not only that, her presence was throwing him of the rails a little too.

Since she had fully controlled him the day before, her sight alone was like an aphrodisiac to him. Over the hours it had gotten worse. In the very beginning he had caught himself comparing Marlianken and Albedo. Just to become aware of the differences between them of course, at least that was what he was trying to convince himself of. By now, he had reached a point where every attempt to shut his rampaging libido up had failed. And it was definitively not due to a lack of him trying. In some cases he hadn’t done himself a favour though and things had gotten worse because of it. Relieve was nowhere near and he more and more understood why she had claimed, that he would only make things worse if he tried it on his own.

And just now, as the thought of Marlianken alone was enough to make his already painful arousal worse, she was standing right in front of him. Restraining himself became a herculean effort, one that seemingly got more difficult with every second passing. He was desperately looking for an excuse to send her away. That he actually needed her help wasn’t even reaching his arousal clouded mind anymore.

Over and over again he caught himself eyeing her up and his gaze was almost magnetically drawn to her décolleté. The way she was patiently waiting for a reaction was driving him crazy. Ashamed of himself, he forced himself to look away only to be looking back at her not only 2 seconds later. It seemed like she was getting disquiet. Was he the reason for it? While he was still trying to find an excuse, her behaviour finally threw him off rails.

Did she really had to shift that damn lip-piercing right now? That thin, and most importantly tightly fitting, ring around the left side of her lower lip was already making him nervous without her toying with it. That she was now actually toying with it simply was too much. He jerkily turned away from her, only to be reminded by a stab of pain that his rips hadn’t healed yet. He grimaced, hissed and touched the aching spot.

“Hey ... be more careful.” Since when was she standing this close to him? He hadn’t even recognized it. Her left hand was gently touching his shoulder, while she was drawing a strange symbol into the air with her right. A ghostly trace followed her movements. At the same moment the symbol was completed, the trace retracted into her hand. As she touched his chest the pain vanished. “Better?”

“What did you just do?” His curiosity poked out its head due to the unknown magic and suppressed the awareness of her still being this close and still touching his shoulder for a second.

“An illusionary spell ... It’s called ‘Mantra of Calming’. Pretty useful.” Her gaze was dreamy, she looked him in the eyes and to make things worse she was smiling gently.

The Demon swallowed without noticing it. “Useful indeed.” Damn, she was close enough to smell her perfume. Was that even perfume? The scent reminded him of a rainy day in a coniferous forest, though he had no clue why he was even connecting these two things. And she was smiling at him too, even though the flame reflections in her eyes were already enough for him to lose it.

In an attempt to make restraining himself easier, he took a few steps back. Again she only tilted her head to the side, took a few steps towards him and behind her the door fell shut. A low sigh escaped her lips.

“Do you even understand what’s happening to you right now?” That question confused him and he shook his head. Her crooked, sad smile massively teared at his already dwindling self-restraint. “We succubus and incubus demons are calling what you are experiencing right now ‘heat’, for a lack of better words. I guess you already found out that it has very little in common with normal arousal.” This was the understatement of the century in his opinion, but he decided to keep it shut and simply listen. “The problem with such a ‘heat’-wave is that it’s directed. Meaning that you only have the choice between simply acting on it with the person it’s directed on or patiently waiting till the spook is over. If you try to get rid of it on your own it gets worse and ironically its duration increases.” She paused shortly and pulled a few lose strands of hair out of her face. “It’s a part of what succubus and incubus demons are and therefore we don’t risk losing our sanity permanently. But since it’s no part of your nature …” There was no need to further explain anything.

“It means I am really at risk to lose my sanity.” It already felt like he had, but he still hoped that it wasn’t permanent. Lost in his thoughts, he rubbed his forehead and turned away from her. **_So I’m really going insane without her help? Damn it … I’m not deserving of her help!_** Demiurge was in a bit of a bind. Originally he had intended to deal with this situation on his own, but now he knew that it was seemingly impossible.

Still lost in thoughts he walked over to his bed and sat down, while Marlianken went around his desk and leaned against it. She crossed her arms and watched him with worries. Only now he recognized that the flame reflections in her eyes were glowing. At least it looked like it and the thought of it only being his own imagination had something calming. Nonetheless he forced himself to look away, just to make sure.

“Listen … I know this is a bitter pill to swallow, but there are ways to prevent it.” Again he jerkily looked back at her. “Like I just told you, there are two ways to deal with this. None of those is something you can do on your own.” He had a sense what she was about to say. “What I’m offering you is the possibility to choose. The first one ends the whole thing sooner but is way more difficult to handle. The second one takes longer, but is a walk in the park for your psyche. It’s your choice, and no matter which one you’ll chose, I’ll be staying to help you … and I don’t give a shit whether you like it or not.”

Demiurge didn’t trust his ears. She was honestly giving him a choice? Classifying if it was worse to him that she gave him the choice or was nonchalantly saying that she had no problem to sleep with him was almost impossible. The suggestion alone was enough to nearly erase his remaining self-restraint. Whereas his thoughts had been running in circles previously, they now choose a zig-zag course without a clear destination. While he was still trying to fully comprehend what was happening, she was patiently waiting. Eyes closed and head lowered, seemingly not caring that he stared at her like she was the last remaining female being in existance.

On one hand he was the luckiest man alive just now, but on the other hand he had the feeling to be completely undeserving of this luck. Still caught in his inner turmoil, a thought, or more precisely a memory, popped up and refused to leave again.

Lord Ainz had teased lord Ulbert multiple times, that he had given him every attribute Lady Marlianken considered attractive on a man. Someday Lord Ulbert had actually admitted that he had done it on purpose! Demiurge tried to remember the exact phrasing of that conversation.

‘Don’t you think she deserves to be treated well?’

‘I thought we’re already treating her well.’

‘Squib … I mean as a woman and not as a little sister!’

How had he been able to let this detail slip? Both lord Ulbert and lord Ainz treated lady Marlianken like a little sister. Oh how badly he wanted to just slap himself for honestly believing she would replace both Albedo and Shalltear as a potential queen. This also explained why she had suggested what she just had, at least to some degree. After all it was intended by his creator that she considered him attractive.

Since it was intended by his creator, it was fine to accept her offer, right? Still he wasn’t completely convinced. The question as to why she had offered it was still nagging. It had to be more than that. Something inside him refused to think that she was the type of woman for that kind of behaviour. The second he had made his decision, he already cursed himself for his indiscreet question.

“Lady Marlianken?” She opened her Eyes and looked at him. “May I ask one question?” Despite his decision, his throat felt oddly constricted.

“Sure, go ahead.”

Again he cursed himself, now there was no turning back. Why hadn’t she simply refused? “Why do you leave me a choice?”

“Why do I leave you a choice? Can you specify what you are exactly after?” And again she tilted her head to the side.

He supressed the urge to run. “I keep asking myself … You said you were able to create an illusion that would be able to trick my mind. So why do you offer me to …” No chance, he just couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud.

A smirk flashed over Marliankens lips and Demiurge would have rather died on the spot. To him, nothing to this day had been as awkward as this conversation. This woman definitively knew that he wanted to try to get at her and she stayed completely calm. It was something his mind was unable to process.

“Honestly? Originally I intended to do just that, lull you into an illusion and wait until your hormonal balance has recovered itself.” She directed her gaze to the side and her cheeks reddened? This was even more confusing to him. “I’m a little ashamed of it but … the second I got hit be the scent coming through your door, my instincts went on a rampage.” She laughed nervously. “Not simply leaving Ainz and Albedo behind was really difficult.” Additionally she now hugged her own waist tightly. “I guess I have about 10 minutes left until I’m having it as bad as you do.” Her grin was insecure and slightly crooked and she again shifted her lip-piercing back and forth.

“What?” Demiurge felt like someone had punched him in the guts with full force and his eyes widened. “But if you’re feeling like that … why do you let me chose?” **_You’re an elder succubus … why do you hold back?_** Despite the urge to pose it, he kept this particular question to himself.

Again her smile was more sad than anything else. “I know you might see it differently … but to me it would feel like I was taking unfair advantage of my position. I just don’t want to do that.” Her smile changed from sad to haunted.

That was something he couldn’t answer to. Demiurge honestly wanted to believe that this was ridiculous, but he was able to understand her statement.

**_She honestly leaves the choice to me … She is ready to torture herself for who knows how long to let me chose…_ **

His worldview was shattered. None of the supreme beings should feel the need to torture themselves in any kind of way, especially not for the sake of the residents of Nazarick. Nonetheless this particular supreme was standing in front of him und was ready to do exactly that. Again his thoughts were racing, but this time he closely observed her.

She was still leaning against his desk, still tightly hugging her own waist. Her eyes were closed again and she had lowered her head. Demiurge presumed that she was concentrating on something, though he had no clue what it was. At this moment he couldn’t really focus on anything else than how badly he was attracted to her and that everything about her increased this attraction in some strange kind of way. From her rebellious seeming looks to the way she was slightly trembling.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt. She was trembling? Now he understood what she was concentrating on, she needed to focus to not lose her self-restraint. The realisation hit him like a slap to the face. Lady Marlianken, one of the supreme beings, was standing right in front of him and focused her willpower to restrain herself.

Almost like a puppet on strings, he stood up without even consciously making the decision. The rational part of his mind had taken its leave the second he had understood how readily lady Marlianken tortured herself to help him anyway. In felt time lapse he walked towards her and with every step the rest of his mind left too. Shortly before he was standing right in front of her Marlianken opened her eyes and looked at him. To him it felt like the flames in her eyes were swallowing him whole.

Within the bare minimum distance he stopped shortly and she rose from her position. Strangely it was suddenly of interest to him that she was only a few centimetres smaller than him. He had no clue why this was suddenly the case, but at that moment he couldn’t have cared less about why, only the fact that it was like this interested him. He closed the remaining distance between them, now standing as close to her as possible. Slowly more and more lulled in by his own arousal he dared to gently touch her chin and directed her gaze up. The look in her eyes was less surprised and more charmed, which only lulled him in further.

“Are you really sure?” Though she had phrased it as a question, it seemed to be more of a reassurance for herself. It looked like she was losing against her nature, since her lips stayed slightly open after she asked him and literally everything about the look on her face screamed ‘I want you’.

“I am.” Hardly finished saying it, he brought his lips to hers, igniting a merciless fire even perfect fire-resistance was unable to protect him from. The kiss was cautious, almost shy and over within seconds, but it was enough to make both of them grin as they looked into each other’s eyes. Like there was a magnetic attraction, they kissed again and closed their eyes.

And this kiss had nothing shy, still gentle but full of desire with a little spark of passion. Not even a minute later, she let her jacket slide down her shoulders and threw it onto the nearby chair. Her shirt slipped a little down and exposed her shoulders. Again they parted and just looked into each other’s eyes, while he was feeling for her hairband. The second he found it, he already pulled on it and her hair fell down.

With almost open hair, there were still the thin braids on the left side of her head of course, her looks no longer seemed rebellious. Instead it now had something wild and untamed. Additionally her expression was perfectly suitable for a succubus spotting promising prey and boy was he thrilled about being said prey.

Almost on their own his hand wandered over her now nearly bare shoulders, only a thin, white silken band on each side remained. The anticipation about the rest of whatever these bands belonged to somehow managed to make his arousal even worse. That she now simply grabbed him by his collar to pull him in and kiss him was very much to his liking. One hand full of blonde tresses in her neck, the other one on her upper back and his tail slung around her hips, he pulled her as close as possible. In return she embraced him with her bluish-shimmering wings.

Just to tease him, Marlianken rolled her hips against him, earning her a growl from him. More and more, her demonic nature took over and shooed away whatever shyness had remained somewhere inside her. Completely shameless she swiftly and confidently unbuttoned his shirt and roamed her hands beneath it. What she felt beneath her fingers only fuelled the already raging fire and made her purr.

He immediately understood what she was after and took his hands of her only for the short amount of time he needed to get rid of his shirt and throw it unto the same chair she had thrown her jacket on. But he didn’t return to their original state, instead he only had one hand on her upper back. Determined he slightly pushed her back and reached for her thigh. It was a very clear signal to her, she again leaned against the desk, allowing him to push her back further until she was sitting on it. He fortified his grip on her thigh and pulled her leg up. Almost obediently, she slung her legs around his hips and pulled him close again.

Now he had her where he wanted her. He pulled away from her lips, earning himself a sulky growl, only to nibble on her throat. She leaned back to make things easier for him, no traces of her being sulky just seconds ago left. On the contrary, she even hummed approvingly. She placed one hand on the desk for support, the other one was buried in his hair.

Teasingly slow he kissed his way down her throat and with every centimetre she leaned back further. Meanwhile overstretched back, she enjoyed every slight bite and suckling. That he peppered a few gentle kisses in between was also to her liking.

Carefully Demiurge changed the position of his tail to completely support her back. His now free hand wandered down, under the hem of her shirt and he swore he was able to determine by her giggle how dirty her grin was. What he felt beneath his fingers caused him to stop with everything.

He let go of her thigh and slowly and cautious he pushed her shirt up a little with both hands, revealing 4 thin scarred lines. Judging by their colour they hadn’t healed until a short time ago. As he saw it a wave of guilt crashed over him.

He had been the one who left those scars!

And now he wasn’t able to not stare at them.

Somehow she had known that it had to come this way, she had just hoped that it wouldn’t. “Demiurge?” He didn’t react and kept staring at the scars. She gently traced her hand along the line of his jaw until she reached his chin and forced him with slight pressure to look at her. How guilty he felt was practically written on his face. “Please believe me when I say that this is nothing to feel guilty about.” She placed her free hand on her scars.

“I …” He wasn’t even able to say something, his expression completely pained.

“Really this is nothing bad, on the contrary.” Marlianken smiled softly. “These scars are reminding me about something very important. I’m really grateful for them.” Bewilderment mixed into his expression. Still smiling softly she leaned forward and brought her lips near his ear. Her next words were only a mere whisper.

“They remind me that there are people who care about me, even enough to kill for me. There are no words to describe how important this knowledge is to me.”

His eyes widened in disbelieve. She was grateful for it? It reminded her that there were people who cared about her? While his, now admittedly less arousal clouded, mind tried to place her words somehow, he felt how her hands softly wandered down his chest and her lips touched his cheek. Surprised by her actions, he turned his head to look at her. Desire was still written on her expression, but she wasn’t acting on it and patiently waited for his reaction.

What she actually meant hit him a few seconds later. Solitude was the reason she had forgotten about it and he had brought it back, without really intending it. Meaning he had actually helped her with his little rage outburst. It eased his mind more than he liked to admit and he now fully understood why she was here with him instead of simply lulling him into an illusion.

And she still waited patiently, leaving the choice of whether continuing or not to him. He wasn’t able, no he didn’t want to resist her any longer. Carefully he pulled her untamed waves out of her face and simply kissed her, with her seemingly melting into his touch, even leaning against him. His free hand again wandered under the hem of her shirt, this time on her flank. His other hand slowly wandered down her neck, following down her shape until it also reached the hem of her shirt. Without any hurry, he shoved her shirt up and they parted, so she could strip it over her head and throw it unto the growing clothing pile.

The little piece of his rational mind that had returned when he found her scars left again as he saw her underwear. Slightly translucent white silk only covered what was necessary, a white silken band ran around her chest just beneath her breasts and ended in a ribbon that was seemingly the clasp. Lace applications beneath the band and over her breast completed the image. Nudity wouldn’t have caught him off guard like this. Unconsciously he swallowed and licked over his lips, his eyes again widened. As if her underwear wasn’t enough, she had a look on her face that reminded him of a hungry predator.

Amused by his reaction, she ran a hand down his chest and hooked her fingers through his belt-loops to pull him a little closer. It had the desired effect, since he immediately had his lips back on her throat and kissed his way further down, this time a little faster. This time she watched him closely, happily waiting for what he would do next, a hand on the desk to support herself, the other one in his hair.

His hands roamed over her flanks and stopped on either side of her bra. She was able to feel the tip of his tail slightly wagging on her back. Finally reaching her breasts with his mouth too, he first bit her through the fabric on each side, then he snatched one end of the ribbon with his teeth and pulled it open. The ribbon opened surprisingly easy and the fabric slightly slipped to the side, but was still covering everything.

Slowly his demonic nature took over too. He may not have been an incubus, but that didn’t meant that he had no notion of how to pleasure a woman, especially not when it came to the one woman that was just now eagerly giving herself up to him. And right now his nature demanded only one thing, making her scream out in pleasure.

Grinning he snatched the right side of the disturbing piece of fabric and pulled it out of his way. Playfully he first pinched her nipple before he started suckling on it. While his right hand returned to supporting her back, his left blatantly pulled the remaining fabric out of his way, so he could pay her left some attention too. As a reaction Marlianken leaned back again and let a breathless sigh slip. Not bad for a start but not what he wanted to hear.

Still they felt like things were moving too slow, they wanted more and they wanted it now. Demiurge let go of her chest and got her to sit up again. He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards himself until she was standing in front of him again. While he did it, her hands left the desk and back of his head and after she got rid of her open bra she slightly scratched over his chest.

Very slowly and with relish her hands went further down. Cursed be Ulbert for making him this ripped. It wasn’t like the seventh floor guardian was already hot in her opinion. Having finally reached his waistband she looked up at him, just to get some reassurance for what she was doing. A mischievous grin was his answer before he started kissing her again, now letting more of the passion he had tried to conceal slip through.

That was clear enough for her tastes. Skilfully and again with relish she opened his belt first, then unbuttoned his pants and allowed the disturbing piece of fabric to slip down to the floor. Still lost in their kiss he did the same, though her pants already slipped down after he had opened her belt. Also with relish his hands wandered to the base of her wings and over her bottom. What he felt under his fingers managed to again fuel his desire for her.

It totally bewildered him that she pushed him back with one hand, still he let her. It didn’t stopped him from letting an offended growl slip though, since he just now couldn’t stand to be even a single millimetre away from her. And when had she taken off her gloves again? As he bumped into an obstacle behind him, she shoved him a little and he landed on his bed.

Feeling what she was wearing was one thing, seeing it another. This one thing was a certainty, she was hiding some serious man-eater underwear behind her seemingly simple attire. While her bra was a seduction tool in white silk and lace, her panties were a clear ‘you are mine tonight’ in black lace. No other fabric visible and this little piece of nothing wasn’t even covering her butt completely. Against those his own simple black boxers were boring.

He grabbed her from shoving still extended arm and pulled her down to him. Without him doing anything further she stumbled against him and knocked him over in the process. Chuckling she sat up in his lap. “No need to be impatient.” He felt no need to answer, instead he just grinned mischievously again and sat back up.

His Tail again grabbed her hips and pulled her as close as possible, not even a piece of paper would have fitted between them. This time his left hand wandered over her back and he again directed his full attention to her bust. Something that sounded like the mother of dirty laughter escaped her lips and she again buried a hand in his hair. Her other hand searched for support on his shoulder and she leaned back as far as his grip allowed her to.

Over and over again her wings twitched while his hand roamed over her back with slight pressure, unable to decide for a position. Staying passive wasn’t really her thing though, slowly and with the intention to drive him crazy she rolled her hips against him. With every roll of her hips he intensified the pressure on her back, treated her breasts a little rougher and at last she succeeded in drawing a low growl from him. Additionally she felt how he tried to supress his urge to simply thrust against her. Everything about it made her strangely hungry and not just in a sexual way. From the depths of her instincts an idea crawled its way out and a lusty grin danced over her lips.

Gently she pushed him back by his shoulder. He stopped to caress her bust, but the look in his eyes told her clearly that he actually didn’t want to and it especially told her how close he was to simply throw her on her back and get himself what he was after. This only fortified her decision and her grin intensified. Her hand left his shoulder and she traced a finger down his throat teasingly.

“You know, I do have a little suggestion for you.”

“Is that so?” The look in his eyes wasn’t changing, but he also grinned in a lusty manner.

“Of course.” She placed two fingers over his lips to indicate to him that she wasn’t finished. “There’s a little trick that could ... enhance your endurance. It would intensify your desire though, but so will the feeling of satisfaction. It will even be intense enough for you to be able to sleep for a few hours.” Since she had his full attention, her fingers left his lips. “You’ll of course be able to stop me at any time ... No matter if you are able to stand my little trick until I’m done or not, I would let you do me however you want and as long you want afterwards, so you could get the relieve you so desperately want.” She brought her lips close to his ear, still grinning. “Interested?”

Completely everything was no longer reaching his mind, but ‘longer’ and ‘however you like’ was all it needed to sell him the idea. His grin intensified too. “How could I ever say no to such a promising offer?”

She chuckled lowly. “Very well ... just lean back and enjoy.” Unexpectedly she slightly pulled on one of his earrings with her teeth, his eyes widened in shock. Exactly like he had done it before, she now teasingly slow kissed her way down, starting on his throat. With every centimetre she pushed him further back and elegantly moved out of his lap, while she mercilessly went down further and further. There was no need for him to watch her, he was able to feel how she was grinning against his skin. Only as she snatched the fabric of his shorts with her teeth, he understood what she intended to do. Flopping down on his back quickly was the only way to resist the temptation of watching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to split it and i thought this was the best moment to do it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it as much as my dear Chemny did. 
> 
> (and I'll be taking all advice I can get to improve my writing)


	2. A night to remember - Part 2

Seeing how panic flared up in his eyes was almost as satisfying as the fact that he flopped down on his back instantly. Not watching her wouldn’t help him. She only pulled his boxers down far enough to free his member. Finally completely overrun by her succubus nature, she traced a finger along him as slowly as her own arousal allowed her to and bit down on her lower lip in anticipation of the reaction that surely was about to come. That he was already putty in her hands amused her.

Applying just enough pressure to make him feel it, she scratched over his thighs and was rewarded with a supressed shudder. Leaving one hand in place, she used her other to stroke him with as little pressure as possible, causing him to wince. Knowing that she had a hold on him, she only slightly touched the tip of his member with her lips and he was already slightly digging his fingers into the sheets in response.

If this was enough to draw such a reaction from him, then she was more than curious about the reactions to come. Again she touched the tip with her lips, allowing him to slip in just far enough to make him hiss, then she retreated. She repeated the whole thing, this time a little slower and he barely managed to supress a mewl, which didn’t meant that he wasn’t making a sound. Again she repeated, this time not only slower but stroking what wasn’t fitting in her mouth with her hand too. The way his abdominal muscles were already tightening involuntarily and how he pressed his lips together to supress any sound that might slip amused her immensely. It was all a matter of time, she knew it and she was about to allow herself plenty.

Demiurge cursed himself for making it this easy for her, but damn it she exactly knew what she was doing and pushed him to what he felt to be his limits faster than he liked. He felt how she was doing it again and this time she also started suckling a little. Unable to supress it again, a mewl finally escaped his throat. To make matters worse she was merciless, slowly she kept going and without him intending it, his tail struck out. Her free hand gently wandered over his tail while she kept going. Again he was unable to supress a sound, his muscles tightening involuntarily and now she was even keeping his tail still with slight pressure.

If only yesterday someone had told him that a woman was able to display dominance with a blowjob, he would have laughed at them. Now he was lying on his back and wasn’t able to control neither his voice nor his body while this elder-succubus was pushing him towards climax, despite her slow pace.

And with every repetition he lost what was left of his control over his body, he even started to pant. If he wasn’t currently trying to supress another sound, in which he failed to succeed more and more. Not to mention that his felt limit was miles away from his real one. Still she kept going. Merciless, calculating and making sure that he would never forget a single second of it.

In the same moment he asked himself how far she would take him, she upped her game by playing with him with her tongue while she continued. The only way to resist the urge to look at her was to desperately screw his eyes shut. There was no way watching her would not end him, he was sure. Even without watching, she had already taken him into unknown ecstasy. How far would be too far?

The answer wasn’t long in coming. He was able to feel that his true limits were about to be reached. By now his muscles no longer tightened, they downright clenched. But as he thought the peak was only one suckling from her away, she stopped.

Completely!

No touch anymore, nothing!

Instead she laid her hands over his and held them tight. Why she was doing it hit him a few seconds later. Something sent him over the edge and he felt a high he had never felt before. He tugged at the sheets and a sound between a hiss and a moan escaped his throat. It wasn’t lasting long, but as it was over he wanted more.

Satisfaction?

No chance!

At least his breathing calmed down, though slowly.

Only now he dared to look at her. Her gaze was practically glued to his member and her grin was dirty enough to poke his curiosity. He raised his head just enough to be able to look down on himself. Basically he expected a mess, perplexed he saw that it wasn’t the case. Sure he had dirtied himself, but it was nothing to speak of and close enough to the tip that it looked more like leakage. As he tried to understand what had just happened, her behaviour again threw him off rails.

Of course there was a lot to be expected from a succubus, but under normal circumstances Marlianken never behaved like one. She didn’t even understand why she had the idea, but suddenly she thought it was the best thing she could do. Without hesitating she simply licked everything that had leaked out away, while releasing his hands. No traces of shame or shyness. To top it off she traced her thump along her lips after she had done it, a hungry glint in her eyes.

**_Oh you little …_** Everything that had somehow managed to restrain him at least a little to this point was suddenly gone. Too fast for her, he sat up, pulled her up and threw her on her back. The mix of shock and want showing on her face was something he enjoyed immensely. Shortly he indulged in this view of her lying beneath him. Almost naked, her blonde hair spread out and her wings opened to their full range.

Again he directed his attention to her bosom, though he was now biting her a little more often. And again he was only able to draw a breathless sigh from her, definitely not enough to satisfy his demonic nature. Grinning he did what she had done before and went further down until he reached the piece of lace, which allegedly were panties. Grabbing it with both hands and pulling it down was utterly gratifying, all the more because of her dark chuckle.

Though it was closer to his intended goal, this chuckle was still not what he wanted to hear. Yet he knew that said goal was within reach. Impatiently yet still appreciative he finished undressing her and carelessly tossed that teasing piece of fabric aside. His glasses shared that fate, though he carefully placed them on the ground instead of tossing them away.

Playfully he nibbled on her lower belly causing her whole body to shudder, wings included. Slowly he made his way further down, encouraged by her approving hums. The farther down he got, the more her body shuddered. The first, nowhere near hesitant, kiss over her folds again earned him a breathless sigh. As calculating as she had done it before, he continued.

Carefully yet determined he licked over her folds before he slipped his tongue in where he assumed her most sensitive spot was. The sound that escaped her throat was a mix of a surprised yelp and a moan and only fortified his intensions. His hands crossed shortly beneath her belly to keep her hips in place, he tested were she reacted more and where less, just like he was on a treasure hunt, and made sure that not even the slightest detail slipped his attention.

And yet her reflex reactions weren’t even the best part, the way she shamelessly enjoyed it motivated him way more. Not even after his first couple of tries she already moaned slightly, still a lusty grin on her lips. With every move of his tongue this grin turned more and more into ecstasy.

Every time she involuntarily jerked she also moaned in a completely untypical high pitched tone and told him this way that he had found a very sensitive spot.

She wasn’t even trying to restrain her voice too. Quickly she got loud and the closer he shoved her to climax the more her voice additionally trembled too. As he had finally found the perfect spot, he forced himself to slow down to drag it out.

Everyone on the seventh floor must have been able to hear her for sure, her whole body shuddered and time and time again he thought that he was no longer able to keep her hips in place. Long since she had dug her fingers into the sheets and clutched to them like her life depended on it. Seeing her like this and knowing that it was his doing filled him with pride.

The closer he got her, the heavier her reactions were until he finally felt how her muscles clenched. Without warning a heavy jerk went through her body, seemingly caused by her wings. Previously they had simply shuddered and slightly moved occasionally, but now her clenching muscles were pulling them in powerful enough for them to push her lower back up. Still he continued. Only after her moaning had turned into a single outstretched tone he stopped. Almost simultaneously the tension within her wings vanished and she flopped back down.

Her voice still being shaky, she managed to pant a single “Wow” out.

Completely pleased with himself Demiurge kissed and licked his way back up, while casually getting rid of his boxers in the process. They would only be a disturbance anyway. Positioning himself between her legs almost felt like destiny, sliding his member along her entrance like the fulfilment of a dream he had no clue about having until now. Unconsciously he slightly rocked against her, lulled in by being able to feel how aroused she was because of him.

Fuelled by his want he kissed her again. He propped himself up on one arm while his other hand roamed over her body until he reached her thigh. In a demanding manner he grabbed her leg and pulled it up but she wasn’t even thinking about giving him what he wanted.

Instead of doing what he tried to demand, she pushed him back a little and managed to get him to lie on his back again. For now he didn’t object, but it was more due to him being unable to assess what she was after. Actually he thought he by now knew the range of her lusty expressions, but she proved him wrong quickly. Not only want was written on her face, but something he could only label as hungry too.

Jup, he was definitively her prey!

Just like before she kissed her way down, pretty hasty this time. Knowing what was about to come still wasn’t preparing him for the sensation, not even a little. This time she wasn’t teasing him first and immediately started suckling and playing with him with her tongue and to make it worse she looked him in the eyes while she did it. It felt so much more intense than the first time and it surely was somehow connected to her impatience. Watching her intensified the sensation too, at least it felt like it did.

The urge to get his hands on her in some way had already overrun him, but something kept his arms and tail from reaching for her, presumably magic. Shortly he thought he would get the relieve he wanted so badly, but she again stopped before it happened and he again felt this strange unsatisfying high. Knowing that she watched him, repeatedly slightly scratching over his thighs, caused him to growl. Previously he had only felt that something sent him over the edge, this time he saw the result directly.

Though he felt no shame about it, seeing how his member only slightly reared up and leaked during it had something disconcerting. As well as not being satisfied despite feeling this high-point. But especially the painful hypersensitivity afterwards was something he would have gladly given a miss, but unfortunately it was a part of this. At least Marlianken seemed to know about it and therefore she skilfully avoided inflicting any pain. And it wasn’t like he had no means to participate in this game.

The second his arms and tail were released from the magic hold, he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up and unto his lap. She sat down far enough back to protect him from the hypersensitivity, but it only played into his hands. Almost carefully she laid her hands on his shoulders and with the same amount of care he placed a hand in her neck and pulled her in to kiss her. Just like she had previously clearly taken the lead, she now obediently followed his.

Intently slow he traced his free hand along the outlines of her bosom, not without squeezing a little of course, down her belly and between her legs. Since he already knew where she was most sensitive, he started to slightly apply pressure on her sweet spot. How she was sighing breathlessly into their kiss told him that he hadn’t missed. With him moving his fingers in small circles it didn’t took long for her to turn loud again, even with being somewhat gagged by their kiss. The only reason he was able to pull away from her lips was that he wanted to see how she was losing herself in ecstasy. There simply was no chance that he would let the opportunity slip. Slowly he changed the movement pattern of his fingers and it was readable on her face how much she liked it.

Trembling crazily, she tried to keep herself from moving. Her grip around his shoulder tightened, but not enough to be painful. Grinning he allowed himself to slip his fingers in and the look on her face as well as the short change in her tone somehow managed to fuel his desire once more. Shortly he remained still and waited for a reaction. Just like he had guessed, she simply looked him in the eyes, hungry for more. And this hunger was exactly what he wanted to see. As slowly as he was able to manage he started to pump his fingers in and out and she thanked him by moaning his name.

Never would she have guessed what kind of effect it would have, not even if her mind hadn’t been clouded like this. Since she had already lost herself to her desire and rampaging nature, it simply slipped out without any intention to do it. Who could have guessed that it would encourage him to up the game and intensify it?

By additionally rubbing over her sweet spot with his thump he intensified the sensation to an almost unbearable level. No longer having any control over her body, she rocked her hips into his touch, clung to his shoulders, her wings pointed backwards and were stretched out to their full range, her voice trembled as bad as her body did and was no longer controllable in any way and every muscle below her abdomen seemingly clenched.

An incubus being a natural was something she would have immediately agreed on, but an arch-devil? Quiet the pleasant surprise to her.

And he wasn’t just simply watching her, he also grinned in that slightly devilish manner typical for him too. Like a force of nature the tension within her body reached its peak and sent her over the edge, causing her nature to cheer. Her neck finally freed from his grip, she pressed her forehead against his shoulder. Still panting she started to laugh and grinned again.

Watching her enjoying the ecstasy was almost as good as being able to actually feel it. That she pressed her forehead against his shoulder the same moment he released her neck astonished him. Somewhere inside his mind he was asking himself how she managed to not poke him with her horns. The laughter that bubbled up from the depth of her throat was dark, dirty and shaky. Just as he was about to ask her if she was alright, she let go of his shoulders and her hands slightly scratched down his chest. Having reached his member she carefully started to stroke him again.

He may not have been hypersensitive anymore, but he wasn’t able to stand the torture of her ‘trick’ once more, at least not in his current state. Rashly he grabbed her wrists to stop her. To him it felt like his arousal was about to kill him. Regarding painfulness, it was easily comparable to the hypersensitivity left behind by her little trick.

Instantly she stopped, let go of him and laid her hands on his chest, despite him still having a hold on her wrists. Maybe it just wasn’t as firm as he thought it was? She also no longer pressed her forehead against his shoulder and instead looked at him. His expression wasn’t classifiable for her, but the need in his eyes burned like a raging fire. In return he released her wrists and instead laid his hands on her upper back and neck, his tail again slung around her hips and again pulled her as close as possible. Her hands on the other side wandered back up and while she again buried one in his hair, she also laid an arm around his neck.

Simultaneously with their repositioning they kissed again and this time it was no longer dominated by passion, but by pure impatient desire. Seconds later Demiurge lifted Marlianken up and laid her on her back right in the middle of his bed, while assuring that there was absolutely no distance between them while he did it.

Just like he had previously slung his tail around her hips a couple of times, he now wrapped it tightly around her left thigh and pulled her up in the process, gripping the right one with his hand. The arm she had laid around his neck now wandered back until her hand rested on his pulse.

Needy he pressed himself against her entrance, without succeeding in entering. At the 5th try it worked the way he wanted, accompanied by a surprised yelp on her end. A little startled himself, he stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes. There was no change in her expression.

To give him the reassurance he seemingly needed, she embraced him with her wings and pulled him in. The deeper he sank, the more her expression changed to lust and a single stretched out moan escaped her throat. What she had done to him with her mouth had already felt great, but only entering her felt even better and every micrometre deeper managed to intensify the sensation. As she had pulled him all the way in, her wings flopped back down to their full range.

Admittedly he had really needed some kind of reassurance. Slowly yet still determined he started to move. Every little thrust was commented with a slight moan and quickly the slow carefulness was replaced by a rhythm that went greedier and greedier.

Despite her still not holding back her voice, her moans no longer turned shaky with him pushing her towards climax. Instead they went not only louder but throaty too. Additionally her wings now were quiet expressive. They jerked, shuddered, reared up, flopped back down and finally they pushed against the bed powerful enough to almost push both of them up.

The hand resting on his pulse had by now found its way beneath and around his arm, fingernails now digging into his shoulder blade. Something he only slightly recognized at best. Almost like someone was cutting a thread strained to its limits, another climax washed over her, with her wings now succeeding in pushing both of them up. Out of caution and fascination he slowed the pace down, but didn’t stop. Her satisfied grin and her short breathless gasps that still accompanied his every move, managed to shoo away his caution.

He propped himself up and back into a kneeling position. She tried to hold on to him, but in her little moment of bliss it was nowhere near possible. With her still lying on her back, he grabbed her hips and pulled her up and towards himself a little. Pleased with his repositioning, he returned to his much greedier pace and just like before she reacted loud and with a body language demanding more.

Despite his grip she kept moving her hips with him, her fingers were again digging into the sheets. Every muscle in her body seemed to be strained and her wings immediately pushed her lower back up a little, making things easier for him, while the lower part was striking out repeatedly.

Desperate for relieve his thrust went needier, only resulting in pushing her over the edge faster. Her wings pushed her back even further up and her whole body clenched, her moaning outstretched to a single tone. This time he paused to allow her body to calm down a little. Quickly her expression went from ecstasy to something oddly pleading, to something saying ‘please don’t stop’.

Accompanied by a really frustrated whine from her he pulled out, just to get her to lie on her stomach. With relish he pulled her back to himself and up on all fours and entered her again with a single thrust.

How it was possible for her moans to turn even louder and throatier was a miracle that couldn’t have interested him less at that moment, though it proved to be the perfect fuel for his demonic greed. Unintentionally his pace went jerkier, rougher. Before long her arms were sliding forward, with her upper body following suit. Only his grip kept her hips up. Clinging to the sheets for dear life again, her voice seemingly went even louder with every thrust. Significantly brisker, her wings flapped like they had a life of their own.

It wasn’t taking particularly long for jet another climax to shake through her body, which made keeping her hips where he wanted them somewhat difficult. Satisfaction wasn’t even within reach, jet still he slowed his pace down. While he placed his tail strategically beneath her, he pulled her hair out of her neck to kiss it. Only now he allowed her hips to slip forward, with them lying perfectly on top of his tail as a result. Thereby still being slightly bent up, he now had her in a deliciously comfortable position.

After carefully testing this new comfortable position he picked up the pace where he had left off, taking the chance to rest his chest against her back. That it also made suckling, kissing and biting her neck to his heart’s content easier proved to be a welcoming bonus. Beneath him she already trembled, only further fuelling his greed, and her wings were already pressing against him. Not to mention that there was nothing that could have silenced her moaning.

He himself had already started trembling too and he also occasionally lowly growled and groaned. He was able to feel how the relieve he desperately needed slowly approached, though it was still in a far distance and the way her body again started to clench told him how much closer she was than him. In a complete kneejerk reaction, he grabbed her by her throat with one hand, pulled her up and simply bit her in the neck slightly beneath her ear. At same speed he did it, she grabbed his hand remaining on the bed, entwined their fingers and desperately squeezed them together.

Even if he had suspected that this would send her over the edge, he still would have done it. Yet again her body was shaken by a climax and whereas her wings were pressing against him with everything they got, they no longer had the strength to push him away. Though his own climax was within reach, he forced himself to slow down and allow her body to calm down a little.

As he released her throat, she not only slumped forward but turned her head to look at him over her shoulder too. Again she had this oddly pleading look on her face. Shivering heavily, she propped herself up a little and puzzled by it he moved with her. She let him slip out, turned around and pushed him back until he was sitting on the bed. Having hardly sat down, she was already sitting down in his lap in a way that allowed him to enter her again.

She immediately started to roll her hips against him, even though she still trembled crazily and he laid his hands on her upper back. His tail again wrapped around her hips, this time to support her movements. Or more precisely to direct her movements.

They kept looking into each other’s eyes, even as she was about to reach the peak again. Only as she did she threw her head back, which he took as an opportunity to nibble on her throat again, and clung to his shoulders.

By now he had complete control over the movements of her hips and he wasn’t even thinking about letting her stop, not with him being this close. Simply keeping thrusting and rocking her, he kept her on her high until finally happened what he had been longing for. Now it was his turn to cling to her for dear life and he let a low yet satisfied growl slip, his tail pressed their hips firm enough together that they would have merged if physically possible.

Oh so sweet, sweet relieve!

He pressed his forehead against her shoulder. With the longed for relieve sinking in, he was finally able to recognize other things again. Like how pleasantly cool Marlianken’s shoulder was or how they were both covered in sweat. How his body trembled as bad as hers did. How worn out he felt, though it for sure wasn’t enough to be able to sleep. The way her hands gently traced along his jaw felt incredibly nice and he gladly gave in to the slight pressure and looked up.

This was the first kiss, whereby he apperceived how soft her lips were, but there was also something odd about it. For reasons unknown to him, he felt like his remaining energy left his body and a level of exhaustion he had never felt before sank in. Additionally her trembling intensified again and her hands were quickly clinging to his shoulders again. As their lips parted and her wings stretched unnaturally jerkily back he understood what was happening. She tried to supress it but failed and a throaty moan escaped her lips.

He hadn’t really counted how many times he had witnessed her shuddering through a climax by now and that it was just happening again shocked him. He knew that succubi seduced men to feast on their testosterone, which they needed to keep their control-abilities at their maximum potential. And just now she had done exactly that and he was well aware what her body’s reaction to her using him as a snack meant, but it was still hard to believe.

Completely clouded in her afterglow, she smiled at him in a way that he could only classify as happy. Still somewhat caught in his own afterglow, he returned her smile and the two easiest words he had ever spoken made their way out.

“Perfect Mate.”

The very personal ‘Holy Grail’ of succubus and incubus demons, the one person with genetics so perfectly matching to their own that their bodies were literally screaming at them ‘that’s the one you need to have children with’.

A stupid legend that a few who claimed to have found their ‘Holy Grail’ were keeping alive, at least that was what he had believed until now. That was the reason it shocked him so much. How lucky could he actually be? His rage outburst had helped her, she thanked him for her scars and now he even was her perfect mate?

As she kissed him again without the intention to seduce him or being hungry, his heart skipped a beat or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how Demiurge turned from guardian into a succubus-snack. 
> 
> Joking aside ... it took quiet some time to write this, even more time to convince myself to post it (again Chemny's fault <3)
> 
> As much as i love to read the 'she is my godess, that is why i want to fuck her' approach, it wasn't fitting for the story I wanted to write. (But I still kept the fanon-consense that everyones favourite devil is quiet skilled between the sheets) The whole control-thingy gave me the perfect opportunity to have them lusting after each-other for a whole different reason. As well as kicking off stuff that is currently only existent in my head :)
> 
> Anyway, hope you had fun reading it and as always advice is much appreciated


	3. Sweetest Poison

Sleep was nothing Demiurge had much experience with, at least until now. In theory he was able to sleep, but as an arch-devil he didn’t need to under normal circumstances. Yet still he had to admit that it was nice for a change. Simply waking up, feeling somewhat rested and not having to find something to distract himself with while taking the daily break they were ordered to take. Nevertheless he was lying on his back, unmoving and not even thinking about opening his eyes. Getting up wouldn’t have been possible anyway, since something was lying half way on top of him. Therefore he just laid there while he slowly started to recognize more of his surroundings.

The first thing he recognized was that it was unusually cold. It didn’t took long for him to realize that this was due to a lack of clothing or at least a blanket. Fortunately something very soft was covering his private parts so things wouldn’t get too awkward if someone decided to simply walk in.

Which was as likely as a blizzard on the seventh floor.

Just a fraction of a second later he recognized the feeling of skin on skin.

What little sleep- fogginess was left was quickly shooed away by this discovery. Not only was he suddenly more than awake but his memories were immediately clear too. Using every little fraction of his willpower, he managed to not jerk despite being startled.

Lady Marlianken was lying next to him, well more half way on top of him, cuddled close, still naked and sound asleep. He definitively wanted to avoid waking her up at any cost. Why she was lying almost on top of him was now obvious too. She really had no other choice, since it was him pulling her this close.

One arm around her shoulders, one on her waist and his tail wrapped around her leg. However it didn’t looked like she was tense, her free hand even rested relaxed on his chest. Her more or less jammed hand gently touched his arm around her waist. Additionally he now also knew what the soft thing laying over his private parts was, it was one of her wings. The other one was laying, stretched out backwards, on the bed.

Carefully he loosened his grip. **_Don’t wake up … oh please, please don’t wake up!_** For a split second she moved slightly, but she only snuggled herself in more comfortably. **_Alright … stay calm … this is no reason to panic … I wasn’t in control of myself last night … I really should have listened to her warnings …_**

 ** _Oh damn it … what if she …_** His train of thoughts stopped immediately as she showed signs of waking up. Keeping the re-rising panic in check was way more important than pondering over the situation. Her breathing went uneasy and her free hand changed its position a couple of times. Very slowly she opened her eyes. **_That half-asleep look sui… oh no … don’t even think about it!_** Reminding himself wasn’t helping, his gaze was still glued to her sleep-drugged face. At least she slipped to the side and was no longer lying on top of him.

Yet something inside him immediately missed the close contact, no matter how hard he tried to fight the feeling. So far he still had a sense of control over himself, at least to some degree, until she looked up at him and slightly smiled. So much for his well-known sense of self-control, this single sleepy smile was already enough to speed up his heartbeat.

“Hey.” She blinked once and way too slowly. “How do you feel?”

Was he supposed to answer honestly? Better wasn’t really fitting. Rested maybe? Everything else was not classifiable for him, not yet. “Relieved, thanks to you.” He returned her smile without noticing it. Was that too much? According to everything his mind was digging up, it felt like this was more than just too much.

Still smiling she inhaled deeply through her nose and stretched a little. “Glad to hear.” She pulled her hair, stuck beneath both of them, out and rested her head a little more comfortably, successfully getting rid of the slightly pulling feeling on the back of her head. “Everything else fine too?”

“Can you please tell me what you mean?” To him, her question was out of place. He should have been the one to ask her, not the other way around.

“It looked like your worldview was rattled more than once.”

“Oh … I think I still need to classify a thing or two.”

“I think I understand.” Despite her slight smile, something that looked like worries mixed into her gaze.

It was enough to make him nervous. What did she understand? Because he was barely understanding anything about this woman! Who was still lying next to him, completely naked and still in his arms. **_What am I doing here? She is one of the supreme beings I shouldn’t …_**

His attention trailed off. Until now he hadn’t dared to take a close look on her, but his gaze wandered away from her face like it was magnetically drawn towards the rest of her body. Cursing himself he tried to fight back the again re-rising panic.

 ** _How badly did I allow myself to get carried away last night?_** Somehow he had already expected to have left a love bite or two, but this many? Her neck, décolleté and bosom were covered in hickeys of variable sizes and according to the pattern the bruises on her hips and leg were definitively left behind by his tail. **_That’s it! I’m definitively a dead man!_**

Even if Lord Ainz would never see those traces, what he hoped for, then lady Marlianken would surely unleash hell over his head instead the second she recognized them. Those had to be recognizable for her without even looking! Unfortunately she followed his gaze and saw it too.

“Whoops … I hadn’t expected this much.” Her tone sounded amused and it only fuelled his panic. As her gaze wandered back up, she stopped at his shoulder and was seemingly startled. “But you aren’t getting off lightly yourself as it seems.” Her fingers carefully traced along his shoulder and it hurt? Puzzled by the sensation he turned his head just enough to look at his own shoulder.

Which looked like a cat had mistaken him for a scratching post.

“Looks like things got a little out of control on both ends.” She grinned a little crooked and uneasy.

“Looks like it.” **_Saved by the scratch marks she left on me. Who would have thought?_** Slightly relieved, he grinned just as uneasy as she did. Lost in his thoughts, his hand wandered slightly over her shoulder, without him really noticing. Only now he saw, that one of the pearls she used to secure her braids was entangled with one of her earrings. The braid closest to her ear had therefore no clasp and loosened to the point where it almost fell open.

“My apologies, may I?” With utmost care he disentangled these pieces of her jewellery. To his surprise the pearl wasn’t really a pearl but a hair clip only looking like one and he looked at the little piece of silver in his hand accordingly.

“Looks deceptively real, right?” Chuckling she watched how he shifted the pearl-like-clip around to examine it.

“It does indeed.” Done with his examination he handed it back to her.

She took it and reached into space to store it in her inventory, opened the loosened braid and simply tucked the now loose hair behind her ear. While at it, she slightly turned away from him and Demiurge noticed horrified that he wasn’t the least bit happy about the further loss of contact. Actually he had rather pulled her close again and picked back up where they had left off last night.

But in his understanding this would have been completely inappropriate. Besides, he had already more than just tested his luck. Similar to a mantra, he told himself over and over again that she was a supreme and that he shouldn’t push things any further, which was quiet difficult with her still being naked. Ashamed of himself, he forced himself to look in the opposite direction.

“Don’t you want to get dressed or at least something to cover yourself?”

“Little too late to be shy, don’t you think?” Again her tone sounded amused and her smug grin was audible. “Getting nervous because of little old me?” Basically her sense of smell was answering in his stead.

Embarrassed and knowing very well that she had already caught him, the demon gulped. “My apologies my lady, it is just …”

“It’s fine really.” She placed a finger over his lips to interrupt him. “To be honest, I’d be offended if you wouldn’t react.” A low chuckle bubbled up. “Besides, I said I’ll be staying with you until this is over, remember?”

He felt how his cheeks were heating up and again she laughed.

“I can’t believe it … my dear Demiurge I never thought that you were able to blush.” And now she was mocking him. Maybe he was no longer as lucky as he thought he was.

“There are occasions where even I am not immune to it.” There had to be some way to rescue this situation somehow! After all he was the guardian of the seventh’s floor, commander of Nazarick’s troops and known to have full control over himself at any time given.

But right now it felt like someone had taken his personality and turned it upside down!

Self-control? As if!

Behaviour fitting for his position? Well more fitting for a horny teenage boy!

 ** _Hormonal chaos of a sexually starved incubus … why hadn’t I listened?_** And he had honestly thought that it wasn’t possible for things to get more awkward than asking her as to why she left the choice to him.

This assumption had been far from the truth, a fact that he now acknowledged. If she would just block his view with some, or rather with loads of, fabric then this whole arousal thing would be over sooner, right? But much to his sorrow it was already slightly painful again.

“Hey.” Gentle, yet determined, she forced him to look back at her by applying slight pressure against his cheek. “I’m not just saying this to calm you. I’m not leaving you alone with this under any circumstances.” The flames in her eyes were again glowing. “If you want me to lull you into an illusion to no longer having to suffer than you have to say it. If not than you should stop to torture yourself unnecessarily.”

“Lady Marlianken … I …” How uncomfortable he felt was practically written on his face. “I just can’t … you already have …” **_Damn it, when did I lose the ability to express myself? What in all nine hells is wrong with me?_** He took a shaky breath. “My lady I am unworthy of your benevolence.”

“I don’t think so.” A warm smile graced her lips.

“I attacked you …” **_Your scars are my fault!_**

“You thought I was dead and someone was imitating me. I don’t see anything wrong with that. Besides, didn’t I tell you that I am grateful for it? That was no empty phrase, I mean it.”

There was hardly any way he could have looked guiltier. “You … deserve better.”

“Please don’t belittle yourself.” Something he was unable to classify shimmered through her warm smile. “Who could possibly be better than my perfect mate?”

This particular argument caught him off guard and his eyes widened. It wasn’t like he didn’t want her. He wanted her, wanted for her to be his alone and for no other man to be able to reach her. But according to his understanding this was inappropriate and he considered just thinking about it to be betrayal to some degree.

Lord Ulbert had created him to guard the seventh floor and not to pine after Lady Marlianken, no matter if he had given him everything she considered attractive or not. Summarizing this up, it still left the question as to why he was unable to ask for the illusion.

Because he hadn’t listened? No that wasn’t the case.

Because he had attacked her and deserved punishment? Fitting, but still not the case.

If he was honest, he perfectly knew the reason: Because he took pride in being her perfect mate.

From now on he would be the only man she would want, as long as no one managed to find a way into her heart of course. Constantly reminding himself of every detail wrong about it wasn’t changing a thing, as well as kicking himself or not looking at her.

Reminding himself constantly about everything unbecoming about this wasn’t changing things, he just felt some kind of pride about it. That an elder succubus wanted him was already something special, but said elder succubus additionally being a supreme made it unique. The more he admitted it, the more his expression relaxed and he even managed to smile slightly, though this smile still contained something pained.

“I don’t want to be a burden on you my lady.”

“That’s not the case.” How she managed to disarm him with just a smile and the glowing of those flame reflections was beyond his understanding.

“Are you sure?”

Again she laughed shortly. “Don’t you dare steal my lines.”

Her witty comment made him laugh too. Without giving his mind any time to come up with any contradiction, he allowed his hand to find its way to her neck, right beneath her ear. There was no need to direct her gaze up, she looked up to him on her own.

How had he managed to resist the urge of kissing her for this long? It was an unsolvable mystery to him as he finally did it again. His conscience could tell him it was wrong as much as it wanted, it just felt right. Fortunately something banished the rational part of his mind, just like the night before. Simply savouring the sensation was a relief.

Feeling the softness of her lips, how her strangely soft hair slipped through his fingers, how her hand gently caressed the back of his head and how her cool skin felt against his were things he only recognized as something he needed as he was able to feel it again.

With him still having an arm around her shoulder, he was able to easily pull her close again. Meanwhile he allowed the hand on her neck to find its way along her lines, starting on her Décolleté, down her flank to her hips beneath her wing, just to grab her thigh after his tail had let go of it.

At the same time she laid her apparently not that firmly jammed in hand gently on his neck. For a short while he allowed himself to let his hand wander up and down her thigh, before he laid his arm around her hips. In a fluid motion he lifted her up and turned around with her, while she pulled her back stretched wing out of the way.

Carefully he laid her on her back, pulled his arm around her should out to support his weight and allowed his other hand to return to its previous position on her thigh, resuming its pattern of wandering up and down, almost like he wanted to imprint the feeling of her soft, cool skin into the nerves of his fingertips.

Pulling away from her lips was difficult and felt wrong, but there was no other way to ensure that he worshiped the rest of her body like it deserved. Slowly he kissed his way down, starting on her neck and his own cautiousness surprised him.

Yes she was an extremely powerful woman, capable of dealing devastating damage with her ghost-type magic, but her body seemed so fragile. Even for someone with an athletic body type she was slender, still proportionally fitting yet slender. Something about those opposites managed to raise his adoration for her.

Additionally this fragile yet powerful woman openly showed how much she enjoyed his chosen worshipping method. And he loved how her fingers kept wandering through his hair, even the occasional scratching over his scalp was to his liking.

Having reached her bust, he was able to draw a few breathless sighs from her and as he shifted his attention to her upper belly, her body slightly started to shiver. Almost automatically he was drawn towards her scars. Those cursed and at the same time sacred 4 lines, eternal proof of his actions.

Proof that he had reminded her! That there were people she was important to, missed her and would kill for her. Among those he considered himself to be on the front row and right know he was unable to think of any other way to express it.

Express how much he had missed her, how much the mere thought of her demise had hurt him. Had he always felt the way he felt right now? He couldn’t remember and in all honesty he didn’t care if it had been different before. The only thing important was to get her to understand, everything else lost relevance in comparison.

And he made sure to pay each scarred line the appropriate attention, even missing a single millimetre was out of question. The quivering of her body was proof of how sensitive they still were. It only caused him to be even more careful and pay even more attention on the slightest details of her reactions.

How she tried to supress her shuddering. How she tried to supress any sound that might slip her lips. How she was clinging to his hair. Everything about it strangely raised his want for her.

Eventually a sound that sounded suspiciously like a pained hiss escaped her lips. He stopped immediately and looked up to her. Again she had this strange pleading look on her face that he was unable to place. Nonetheless he gladly gave in to this silent pleading. As he propped himself up, a stab of pain reminded him of his own rips and he grimaced. How had he been able to forget about them, even just for a short amount of time?

Without saying a word she drew the ‘Mantra of Calming’ symbol into the air. First she touched his rips, then her scars. Just like previously the pain vanished with her touch, but the pleading in her eyes stayed.

How caution and lust were able to mix into a kiss at the same time was incomprehensible to him. Still it was fitting because this didn’t felt like pure sexual desire. The very nature of what was happening between them at this very moment was too intimate and characterized by caution to be just that. This caution was still not shed as he entered her. That sound between a sigh and a moan she made was utterly addicting!

Unlike the last time he didn’t need reassurance, her pleading look was all he needed and it didn’t just encourage him to continue. This look was like sweet poison slowly making its way through his veins, freeing him from restraints and simply erasing boundaries. For this very reason he didn’t felt the need to wait, still keeping the careful slow pace he started to rock into her and she moved along with him, her arms finding their way beneath his arm and unto his back, holding him close. Her pleased sighs slowly turned more and more into something resembling moans until she raised her head to whisper in his ear.

“I might look fragile, but I can assure you that I’m not.”

A fact not really new to him, but being reminded directly unleashed the greed he had managed to skilfully restrain until now. The second she said it, he dropped all caution. His thrusts went rougher and lost rhythm, still she rolled her hips with him. The way her fingers dug into his back, how her voice went shakier and throatier at the same time and how her wings were already pressing her lower back up again turned into his motivation with one single goal in mind: Seeing and feeling how she was losing herself in pleasure because of him.

Not reaching climax before she did seemed almost impossible. That wasn’t stopping him from trying it with sheer willpower alone though. As his willpower was reaching its limits, he bit her in the neck to have some kind of anchor. Despite the unlikeliness it worked, though it was close.

Her wings pressed both of them up, her voice almost cracked, while he tried and failed to supress a sound from slipping. At least it didn’t sound too much like grunting.

As the tension in her wings subsided, they flopped back against the bed. First she panted slightly, but it quickly turned from panting to giggling and finally into laughter. Satisfied and dirty. Not capable of evaluating the situation himself, he rested his forehead against her shoulder while he tried to calm his breathing. Still he grinned like a maniac, without really having any intention to do it.

“I really don’t understand why there aren’t women lining up in front of your door.” Her laughter reduced down to giggling again.

“Why thank you my lady.”

Now that had just been the biggest compliment and elder succubus could make and it being meant for him was relieving. He hadn’t run out of luck yet. Slowly all tension left his body and he flopped against her. Her skin was just so pleasantly cool.

Almost lovingly she roamed a hand through his hair while her other hand reached for his and interlaced her fingers with his. Only as she nestled her cheek against his forehead, he started to ask himself why she wasn’t feasting on him.

Was she not hungry or was there another reason?

“My lady?”

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you hungry?”

The hand on the back of his head stopped dead. Great, now had unintentionally ruined things.

“Not really, why do you ask?” She resumed running her fingers through his hair.

“I was simply curious, nothing more.” He didn’t want to further question her and thereby risk ruining his lucky streak. Of course he perfectly knew that it was unbecoming for a guardian to think this way, but if he was this lucky for once then he wanted to enjoy it to the very end. And that she wasn’t immediately feasting on him again had to mean that he was more than just a source of nutrients to her, right?

For several minutes they just remained where they were and Demiurge simply enjoyed her care. Simply listening to her heartbeat while she slowly ran her fingers along the back of his head had something calming, almost lulling him to sleep despite him not even remotely being tired. Nonetheless he almost dozed off.

“Uhm … just a quick question.” The soft sound of her voice woke him from his semi-conscious state and he looked up to her. Much to his astonishment, the flame reflections in her eyes were no longer glowing. “… don’t get me wrong I’d really like to enjoy this peace some more, but I really should explain the situation to Ainz. Personally at best … It’s just …” Her cheeks turned red. “… can I maybe use your shower first? Please?” 

Since they were both covered in sweat, this question was no surprise to him and her expression told him that it wasn’t just an excuse to escape this situation either. It made him laugh a little. “Of course my lady.”

“Thanks.” Cheeks still painted red, she flashed him a soft smile.

Surprisingly his whole body felt strangely heavy as he pushed himself up to roll to the side and down from her. He hadn’t done anything justifying this sluggish feeling. Still it felt good somehow. Less sluggish but shaky she sat up, her wings hanging down heavily.

Again he was lying on his back, unmoving. If only he knew where that heavy feeling originated from, he just couldn’t understand it. But solving this mystery proofed to be impossible, since his mind stubbornly refused to consider anything else than the naked woman sitting next to him. Despite her obvious shaking her every move had a touch of elegance in his opinion.

Not to mention that he more and more came to the conclusion that the remains of him losing himself were suiting her really well. Why had he been afraid of her reaction again? Her grin and how she traced her fingers along some of the marks he had left indicated that she considered them trophies. Thinking about his previous panic almost had him burst out laughing.

Once again she stretched herself, then she looked directly at him. Softly smiling, yet behind that softness were worries hidden. Almost carefully she slowly traced a finger along his jaw. “There’s just one thing a want to clarify. If you feel a heat wave is about to hit you again, please don’t wait until it’s unbearable and immediately come to me.”

He should disturb her while showering? It didn’t matter that she asked him to do it, such behaviour was simply presumptuous in his understanding! “My lady I…”

“Promise me!” Her flames shortly flared up.

That was the clearest indicator of him not being able to change her mind he could actually get. Her whole behaviour was affected by her worries. Torn between feeling deeply moved and guilty conscience he gave in. “As you wish my lady. I promise to not wait and immediately come to you.”

As an answer to his promise her worries showed even more on her face, which made absolutely no sense to him. She leaned down just far enough to be able to place a kiss unto his forehead. “I know it has to be difficult for you, but please believe me when I’m saying that I would rather have you stop needlessly torturing yourself.”

Puzzled by her utterance he grabbed her hand as she sat back up. “My apologies, but I don’t understand what you mean.”

“What I’m trying to say is … please try to forget about the things that divide us into this ‘Lady – Servant’ thingy. At least as long as you’re experiencing those heat waves.”

“You mean I should try to see us as equals?” **_Please, please tell me that I’m wrong!_** The thought alone questioned his whole world view.

“Exactly.” Despite the softness of her smile, there was still something pained hidden within it. “Do you think you can do that?”

 ** _NO!_** He hoped that his shock about her wish remained undetected. “I will try my best.” After kissing the back of her hand he let go of it.

“That’s more than I could have hoped for.” She tugged a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear while she looked around. Aside from the entrance door there was only one other. Casually she pointed in its direction while looking at him again. “Am I right in assuming that …”

“Indeed.” Unintentionally the demon smirked, getting a smirk from her in response.

Still shivering she stood up and walked towards the bathroom door. That she shamelessly walked through his bedroom while being naked just proofed his observations about her to be true. She flashed him a soft smile over her shoulder before vanishing into his bath. Hardly a second after the door had closed, Demiurge already stared at the ceiling above his bed and started musing.

**_Equals …_ **

After a short glance into the mirror, which wasn’t even remotely big enough to inspect all marks a certain demon had left on her, Marlianken opened her remaining braids, stepped into the amazingly spacious shower and turned it on. Hair and skin were easy to clean, but her wings always needed time. Only somehow foaming up soap between the feathers turned into a trial of patience, getting everything back out afterwards was even worse.

She wasn’t in a hurry though. How long had it been since she had the luxury to simply enjoy a hot shower? Must have been years already! And the defaults she had simply used out of laziness were just so unbelievably pleasant. Therefore she just stayed under the shower after being done with cleaning herself and enjoyed it.

Slowly the heat crept into her limbs. How she had missed that! It just felt great. The thought made her grin. The hot water wasn’t the only thing feeling great after she had managed to finally return to Nazarick.

Unintentionally a low chuckle escaped her lips.

 ** _I’ve really done it with Demiurge … How long am I back in Nazarick now? … A little over a day and I’m already banging the seventh floor guardian…_** She chuckled again. **_Oh boy … if Ulbert knew … I bet he’d be laughing his ass off._**

Chuckling again she slightly shook her head. **_So much for me not having adjusted to my new body some more … at least I haven’t jumped him._**

Absent minded she ran a hand over her head. There hadn’t been missing much until she had gone crazy or had succumbed to her succubus-nature, perhaps both and it scared her. That not only yesterday but also after their nap his scent had had this effects on her creeped her out. For now her stubbornness was stronger than her urges and she hoped that it would stay like this.

After all her principles were at risk and she held them sacred!

She had no clue for how long she had simply been standing there, simply letting the water run over her head and staring into empty space, but after some time her nostrils were again tickled by this irresistible scent. A little puzzled she turned around. Was already coming through the door again or had she spaced out to the point she hadn’t heard the door?

The latter one was correct. Demiurge was standing inside the bathroom, but still outside of the shower and it was obvious how ashamed he was of himself. Her sense of smell wasn’t needed to tell why he was there, because it was literally written on his face too. To her complete confusion he seemed insecure. After all she had by now already told him twice that she had no problem to sleep with him.

Without thinking about it any further she just invitingly held a hand out to him. Still seemingly insecure the demon reached for it and joined her, getting her to turn around in the process without letting go of her hand.

Shakily he pulled her firmly against himself and pulled the hair stuck to her neck out of his way to kiss it. It wasn’t like she didn’t liked what he was doing and she enjoyed being wanted, but her knowledge about him and his behaviour weren’t matching.

Hadn’t Ulbert created him as a prime example of a demon? If she recalled right, then her self-proclaimed older brother had dug out every mythological cliché to write his creations backstory and program behaviour patterns.

But at that moment she saw nothing of it. Cruel and sadistic? As if!

Instead of the perfect demon Ulbert had intended to create she was alone with a man being the polar opposite: affectionate, careful and considerate of her finding as much satisfaction as he did.

Not that she felt disturbed by it, on the contrary.

And damn he showed off skill! Somebody had once told her that a good observer would make for a good lover, a cliché that he was just proving truth. Only that he desperately tried to hold back upset her, it just wasn’t the right moment for vanilla sex.

At least she already knew how to make him lose it, as he wasn’t the only one with the ability to observe the other.

A little shaky she shifted her weight to the balls of her feet to stand a little higher than him and allowed his member to slip between her legs on purpose. She didn’t had to rub herself along him for long before he was pulling her down again.

Only feeling how he moved along, applying slight pressure himself and trying to enter her blindly was enough for her to throw that ‘children of our friends’- thought, Ainz had introduced her to, out the window.

And why should she give this is a miss? So others could scold her about her denying her own needs again? Not this time!

To hell with all that trained self-restraint!

Every further thought was banished as she felt how a very hasty turning demon entered her. No signs of holding back left, on the contrary. His every movement screamed impatience and the urgent need for relief.

The intensity of this sensation had her mind almost instantly going blank. Her legs were shaking, she wanted to lean forward to find support on the wall, but him having his arms slung around her bust and waist and pulling her tightly against his chest made it impossible. Without really intending it she dug her fingers into his arms.

The whole time she felt his breath tickling her neck and expected him to bite, suckle or kiss it, yet nothing happened and this kind of tension had something thrilling.

After a short time his hand around her waist found its way down and between her legs. A high pitched moan was the only approval she was able to give him and the only one he needed.

As her wings started to push against him, he wrapped his tail around her hips to at least somehow keep her in place. Her whole perception was spinning while his desperation caused him to thrust rougher and rougher. Tension built up inside her body and reached an almost unbearable level before he finally made her come, only to finish seconds later himself.

That supressed growl would hopefully imprint itself into her memory, she just loved him making that sound!

Slowly she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. He looked like he was concentrated, almost grim. Still trembling, she raised her hand to softly stroke his cheek or something the likes, as a sign of assurance. She just couldn’t bear the thought of him feeling guilty about this.

As she touched his cheek the look on his face vanished and was replaced by astonishment. For a short moment they just stood there and looked at each other, then her dared to kiss her, though only shortly. Her following grin seemed to relieve him, because he only grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT DEAD YET!!!
> 
> Alright ... this took way longer than expected and I want to appologize for taking this long. Sometimes life's just is a mean bitch, right?
> 
> I want to thank all peeps that gave me Kudos, the occasional AO3-Mail about it kept me motivated.
> 
> See you next time around and thank you all for sticking with me <3  
> (Also since Outis suggested it, I'm still looking for a beta reader. Any volunteers?)


	4. Illusions of Grandeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa ... over 1k klicks? HOW? O.O
> 
> Thank you everyone and have fun with this new chapter *bows her head low*

**_Note for future interactions: I need more towels in my bathroom._ **

No matter how ashamed Demiurge was whenever a heat-wave turned him into a slave of his carnal desires, somehow Lady Marlianken managed to take that feeling away. Maybe it had something to do with her easy-going attitude or even with the fact that she shamelessly enjoyed being wanted. Definitively a big part of it was the way she treated him. She didn’t just tell him to consider them equals but treated him as such.

Therefore even small things suddenly turned into the main issue, despite the absurdity of the circumstances. Like the fact that there were barely enough towels for two in his bathroom. He himself used one of the towels and had it wrapped around his hips. Lady Marlianken was using two more, one around her bust and one around her hips since her wings were sprouting from her back at a rather disadvantageous point. Thereby there had only been one left within his shelve and this one had given up after just the half of her left wing, due to a lack of further absorbency.

Again standing within the shower, she repeatedly flapped her wings in a jerky motion to at least shake out as much water as possible. From his point of view this was a very amusing sight and supressing the urge to burst out laughing was difficult. “My Lady if you wish you can use the towel I’m having as well.”

“Not necessary.” She flapped her wings one final time. “They should be dry enough by now.” Separate of one another she moved both wings up and down, seemingly to assess their weight. “Looks like they are relatively light again, so I guess I won’t be leaving any puddles.” She laughed a little.

He couldn’t help but chime in with her laughter. “I assure you, nobody would be saying a word if your wings were leaving puddles.”

“Still, it would be unnecessary additional work.” She loosened her hair with her fingers, or at least she tried to since her hair stubbornly stuck together and was slightly wavy. “Just like these.” Playfully she pouted, just to pull a comb out of her inventory.

“My apologies, I just can’t understand as to why you are so annoyed by your own hair this much.”

A short chuckle escaped her lips. “Would’ve surprised me if you did.”

Simply standing by and watching how she quickly combed her hair and then braided in her signature braids in a pace that spoke of years of experience was both fascinating and calming. Her muttered curses additionally eased the mood even more. Just how did she manage to take everything about this whole situation this easy? Barely done attaching the last pearl, she already returned the comb to her inventory and grinned.

“Is me trying to tame my hair really that fascinating?”

“A little.” He grinned himself. “Especially how pace and skill combine even without you looking into a mirror. It changes nothing about the perfection of the result.”

“Pfffft … perfection.” She tried to supress her giggling but only succeeded partially. “It’s somewhat manageable while they are still wet … if dried, not so much.”

Very well aware of the fact that women had a tendency to overly criticize their own looks, he decided to keep his mouth shut. He had already lost such a discussion before it began anyway. For this reason he simply resumed watching her while she dried her hair by using magic. As she was done she stretched and to his amusement her wings joined in on the gesture.

“All right … time to get dressed I guess.” That she had absolutely no enthusiasm to do so was readable on her face, even without any observational skills. Nonetheless Demiurge held the door open for her and was rewarded by a whispered “Thank you.”

Marliankens panties were lying close to the bed and she therefore easily snatched them off the ground and slipped in. She wanted to take her used towel back to the bathroom, but Demiurge took it from her hands with an expression that clearly said ‘not necessary’. Shoes and pants were still lying in front of his desk and thanks to her mumbled ‘Crap he was right’ as she picked her unopened pants up, he again had to resist the urge to burst out laughing.

The second she was done putting on her pants, she already slipped into her previously buried shoes and turned her attention to the clothing pile on the nearby chair. She picked up her bra, untangled it just to stop shortly, then she flashed a very confused looking demon a mischievous grin.

The lace applications over the right breast-part had a really big hole and the closing band was torn at one end.

Ashamed he coughed and looked to the side. Ah, he had really gone off course last night. “My appoligies.”

“Yeah it’s fine, really.” She laughed slightly. “Reversal!”

Due to her magic, her damaged clothing repaired itself in slow motion.

“See? As good as new.” Again she laughed.

“It seems that I should count myself lucky for your prowess in chronomancie.”

“Nonsense. If I wasn’t capable of using it, I would have simple gotten myself a different one and repaired this one later.” Still laughing she slipped in and closed it. Just like previously, he took her towel.

While she finished getting dressed, he returned the towels to the bathroom. After he had hung them up, he took the time to look into the mirror himself. His back was of special interest to him. The slightly burning feeling was quickly explained, since his upper back showed even more scratch marks than his shoulders. At least none of them were bloody. Still in comparison to his chest and arms it looked severe.

He didn’t consider them disturbing though. Those scratches were his personal trophy collection and he somehow regretted that they would probably no longer be visible within 2 or 3 days. Though he had no intention of showing them around, he thought that this kind of memento would be very nice. Musing he shook his head and returned to his bedroom. This whole thing was affecting his behaviour and thoughts to a seriously questionable degree.

Just as he entered the room, he saw how she pulled her gloves out of the pockets of her jacket and put them on. So that’s where she had hidden those strange half-things! With an almost casual wave of her hand the still visible marks on her neck and décolleté vanished. She looked at him a little puzzled while she put her hair into her signature pony tail. Or at least she tried to since some strands refused to obey and kept slipping away.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

“You just had an empty look on your face.” She came closer and gently touched his cheek. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Her gaze again contained worries.

“I assure you, everything is perfectly fine.” He took the hand touching his cheek and kissed its back. Even if things weren’t fine, he was sure that one of her bewitchingly warm smiles would make everything right. Just like the one that just now graced her lips.

“Then I’ll believe you for now.” Her chuckle sounded slightly mischievous. “I’ll enlighten Ainz about the situation and return as fast as possible. Think you can handle yourself while I’m gone?”

“Of course, my lady.” Begrudgingly he let go of her hand. Not even remotely had he expected her to softly kiss his cheek, nonetheless he was happy about it.

“See you in a bit.” She left the room with quick steps.

Now alone, Demiurge looked around. There was rarely even little disorder within his chambers, therefore it was more than justified to call the current state of his room an absolute mess in comparison. To kill some time he picked his shorts and glasses off of the floor. Much to his surprise his clothing was no longer chaotically scattered around in front of his desk but orderly hung over the by standing chair.

Silently laughing he shook his head. Lady Marlianken really was one of a kind and not just because she lowered herself to neatly arrange his clothes. Unfortunately he now had even less he could distract himself with while she was gone. His attention fell on his bed and its completely ruffled state.

Under normal circumstances he paid his bed next to no attention, since he never used it. A little insecure he smoothed the comforter out and almost jumped out of his skin.

Where the hell did that blood stain come from?

He had just checked his own back a few minutes ago, there were no traces of blood. That only left the possibility of this being her blood, meaning he had hurt her again. Trembling he ran a hand over his face. There were only a few things he could think of to explain this.

He must’ve been way to rough with her, why else should there be a blood stain? Nervous laughter escaped his throat. As if a woman like her would save up her virginity for a guy like him. Not to mention that she after all was an elder-succubus, the thought was just ridiculous.

They must’ve both totally gone overboard and that was why there was her blood on his sheets! It had to be the reason why!

Still trembling he sat down and buried his face in his hands. Almost desperate he clung to the thought of this being the result of an overly strong need for relief. How could she not have fooled around every now and then prior to last night?

Nope, nope, NOPE!

Maybe he just now was lucky to the point where it was ridiculous, but this was definitively wishful thinking! Lord Ulbert’s utterance ‘Don’t you think she deserves to be treated well?’ could mean literally everything.

Unconsciously he looked up and stared into empty space.

Yes those were his creator’s words, but had he managed to get the context right? For some reason he suddenly was no longer sure he had and automatically started pondering about it. Had Lord Ulbert really admitted that he had done it on purpose? When was it again? Strangely he was suddenly sure that it had never been the case. Yet just yesterday he would have sworn on everything sacred to him that it had happened.

No matter from which angle he looked on it, it didn’t made sense. Why had he suddenly believed that his creator had intentionally given him attributes Lady Marlianken considered attractive? Without that thought he would have never even considered taking her offer!

His thoughts came to a screeching halt.

Lady Marlianken was a member of the Trickster class. Those were extremely powerful users of illusionary magic, who weaponized disorientation.

Had she manipulated his memories and thereby tricked him?

She had said herself that she was capable of creating illusions that could trick his mind. But why? And more importantly when?

He could only think of one situation, the first time she had used her ‘Mantra of Calming’ to soothe his aching rips had to be the moment where she had manipulated his memories. There was no other explanation from his point of view. Only the question as to why she had done it wasn’t answered by this knowledge. Why had she manipulated his memories just to leave him a choice? That wasn’t making any sense!

Albeit there was a lot about her behaviour that made no sense to him.

For minutes he pondered over his insight without really getting anywhere. Every time he thought he finally understood, he found a new inconsistency and dropped the thought immediately. Unable to even slightly grasp her intentions, he heavy-heartedly decided to ask her for the illusion upon her return.

The thought made him shudder. Spoken strictly he was about the reject her benevolence and kindness, but in his book he had to get his shit back together and needed to start acting like a guardian again. Nonetheless he was neither getting rid of the heavy feeling on his heart nor of the trembling as he got dressed. Done being dressed he sat back on his bed and waited for her to return, which was difficult with a newly approaching heat wave. It were only a few minutes, but these felt like ages and with every second passing the metaphorical stone on his heart got heavier and the tension inside him grew.

The knock on his door only doubled the weight of said stone.

“It’s open.”

Of course it was Lady Marlianken entering, who else? A single look at him was enough for her to recognize the shift in his mood. In the blink of an eye after she had entered the room, she was already standing in front of him and got down on her knees.

“What’s wrong?”

“My lady … please do forgive me for this insolent question … Why did you manipulate my memories?” The fear about her answer was something he was unable to supress and his hands trembled for this very reason.

“So that’s how it turned out … I see.” She rose from her crouching position and sat down next to him.

“My apologies, I do not understand what you mean.”

She sighed and shook her head. “I wanted for you to be able to make your choice free from guilt and solely based on facts, so I used chaos magic. You do know how chaos magic works, right?”

“Indeed.” He sat up and looked at her, utterly confused. “One formulates a goal and the magic achieves said goal in a random fashion.”

“Exactly, though it is possible that this random fashion makes no sense whatsoever. Actually that’s happening quiet often.” She laughed, but it sounded sad and resigned.

“So this means you had no intension to change my memories. You just wanted for me to be able to make a free choice?”

She simply nodded. “Seeing your reaction makes me think this was a dumb idea, don’t you agree?”

“Not really my lady …”

**_Alright, no trick and no test either … yet still …_ **

“… I’m ashamed to admit it, but your behaviour confuses me. I do understand why you wanted for me to be able to make my decision free from guilt, but why do you take such a risk to achieve this?”

“I don’t care about the ‘how’, only the result was and is important to me.”

This utterance completely shocked Demiurge. How could she think this way? Assuming that he had understood her right, then it could have ended with him thinking she was a fellow servant of Nazarick or even worse. How could she not care? In his shock he hung his head low and stared at the floor.

This had to be a bad joke!

There was no way she was serious about this, right?

He pressed his lips to a thin line as he fortified his previous decision. Still he had difficulties actually speaking the words. “My lady … I … please forgive me … I have to ask you to lull me into an illusion.”

Contrary to his expectation she wasn’t getting angry, instead her gaze turned strangely empty and she looked at the door. “It’s alright. I know how difficult it is to endure a heat-wave, let alone a streak of them.” Her gaze returned to him and she smiled softly. “I do need a few minutes to construct a basis, think you can handle it?”

He just nodded with a grave expression. Sighing she stood up and went for his desk, again leaning against it. She held her hands up in front of her chest, like she was holding an invisible sphere. Slowly a misty cloud formed between her hands and after just a few seconds it started to audibly crackle and every now and then small bolts shot out of it.

Too low for him to hear, she mumbled something and without really intending it, he strained his ears to understand what she was saying. ‘… just my usual shitty luck I guess. Should have known that the first guy I’m sleeping with would be ashamed of it. Why do I even expect for good things to happen to me anymore?’

“What did you just say?” That was now twice within a short amount of time that her utterance left the demon completely shocked. Unable to believe his ears he stared at her, he just had to have misheard her just now.

“Nothing … was talking to myself.” She didn’t even deem it necessary to look up from the ever growing cloud between her hands.

Of course she didn’t want to repeat her words, they were more a loud thought and therefore never meant for him to hear. Still it completely turned what he had believed to be insight upside down. Unless she had purposefully said it just loud enough for him to hear, but taking everything he knew about her into consideration, as well as her behaviour and explanations, he quickly dismissed that idea.

First he bit his lips to keep it shut, but after several seconds he was no longer able to hold it in. “My Lady? … I know it wasn’t meant for my ears but … did you really just say that you never slept with a man before?”

Now she did look up from the cloud with a puzzled look on her face. “Oh, so you did understand … yeah I did…” She just shrugged and returned her attention to the growing construct between her hands.

There was hardly any way she could have verbally slapped him in the face more casually. Previously he was already ashamed of himself, but now? Now he felt like the biggest asshole in existence. He rejected her kindness, even thought it was test that he had failed in his understanding and now this?

The biggest gift a woman had to give and it seemed like she didn’t care that he wasn’t appreciating it. Should he stay with his decision or rethink everything? There was no right or wrong in this situation, no matter which option he chose there was always something wrong with it. Meaning he had to settle for the option that would bring him fewest remorse.

Deciding on one option was difficult for him. Additionally there was his time limit. If he wouldn’t actively stop her, then she would lull him into her illusion the second she was done constructing it. That was effectively his deadline. Untypically his mind blocked and his thoughts circled around the question ‘short’ or ‘long’. There had been more information right? He must have overlooked something.

Desperately he tried to remember while the thickening of the cloudy ball constantly reminded him of the time limit.

Suddenly something clicked in his head he knew what he was missing. She had claimed that his scent was attracting her, even though she had only a short amount of time left until she would be having it as bad as he did. To him THE crucial fact.

Immediately he stood up and walked towards her. He had to bind her attention somehow and stop her from completing her illusionary construct. The best he could think of was to grab her wrists.

Confused by his action she looked up to him and though the cloud didn’t disintegrate, it at least stopped growing. 

“Lady Marlianken …” His voice was shaking, every single word a fight with himself and the urge to simply act instead of explaining things first. “… you said my scent was alluring to you and you … without hesitation you granted me your …” He swallowed hard, not getting distracted by memories and thoughts that were connected to them was harder than he had expected. “Not appreciating your gift wouldn’t be right, but ..” His throat was suddenly dry and the words died half way on their way out.

“But what?” Her understanding, soft tone made the humiliation even worse.

Crazily trembling, the demon took a deep breath. Never before in his entire life had he faced such difficulties in restraining the greed of his own demonic nature. “But I don’t want to take advantage of your benevolence. I just have to know that you want this as bad as I do … therefore I ask you, given the possibility that you allow me to revise my previous request, please don’t hold back. Otherwise…” Again the words died on their way out.

“ … you can’t be sure if I’m not playing along out of pity?” Why she knew his thought almost word by word was a miracle to him. One he was grateful fore, since it spared him the humiliation of saying the unpleasant truth out loud.

Put simply, after this charade he felt even less worthy to share a bed with her.

Ashamed of himself he nodded. “Exactly.”

“Are you sure about that? No holding back?” Something about her questioning look confused him.

“No holding back … I will also abandon my habit of self-restraint for the time being.” Despite it taking him all his willpower he managed to hold her gaze. He saw worries, confusion and something that looked like desperation to him.

To his bewilderment the cloud between her hands simply disappeared. Without warning, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, despite him still firmly holding her wrists, and kissed him. The distance between their bodies suddenly erased, she rolled her hips against his as she stopped kissing him, only to whisper in his ear, her voice nothing but a pleading whine.

“Then shut up and do me already … I don’t care how but please just do it … I can’t take this anymore!”

Such a reaction was the least thing he had expected, let alone the return of her pleading gaze. At least he now understood where that pleading look originated from, though this insight was the last thing his mind was able to achieve before the want for her body forcefully took over his every sense.

Almost simultaneously he brought his hand to her neck, kissed her energetically and moved her against the next wall. Crashing, her back came into contact with the wall behind her, and she gasped for air into their kiss. Downright hastily they opened each other’s pants , just so Demiurge could lift Marlianken up and push her even firmer against the wall as the disturbing fabric was no longer between them.

Both only faintly recognized the sound of tearing fabric. Full of impatience he entered her with a single thrust, inevitably stopping the kiss with her in the process. Her moaning was already loud and throaty and he should be damned if he didn’t made sure that everyone on the seventh floor should be able to hear her. He wanted for them to hear her, hear which intoxicating sounds he was able to draw from her in pleasure.

Like promised, he wasn’t holding back one bit, thrusting into her with all he had. In return she clung to his shoulders for dear life and after a short flicker the Illusion hiding his marks on her body shattered. He simply grinned and nibbled on her throat.

There was still too much unmarked skin left in his opinion!

Moaning loudly, her head rolled back and her grip on his shoulders intensified. It encouraged him to up his game. He wanted more, feel more of her, hear more of her beautiful lust filled screams. Like on frenzy he bit her in the crook of her neck and thrusted even rougher, even after he came he wasn’t thinking about stopping.

He actually didn’t want to stop. Not before he had managed to give her the same ecstatic feeling she gave him.

One of her hands found its way to the back of his head and she desperately clung to his hair as she finally reached her climax. Still on the high of the rush, he pressed his hips even firmer against hers, her back now straight against the wall while he rested his forehead against her throat. While at it, he grinned and enjoyed listening to her dirty, yet satisfied giggling.

As she tipped against his shoulder, he raised his head again and looked at her. Her grin looked so damn satisfied. Still grinning she leaned forward and nestled her forehead against his.

“On the risk of repeating myself … I really don’t understand why there’s no line of women in front of your doorstep.” A chuckle followed her words.

Carefully he pulled out and set her down. Her legs were shaking heavily and she flopped against him.

“My lady? Is everything alright?” That she was barely able to stand startled him.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Still chuckling she held onto him and looked him in the eyes. “Though I have one request.”

“Everything you want my lady.”

“Please stop with this formal bullshit. I’m more than uncomfortable with it, even without our current situation.” Again she chuckled but this time he chimed in.

“I may need some time to get used to it.”

“That’s totally fine with me.”

Her gaze wandered around and suddenly she burst out laughing. To his confused look, she simply pointed to something on the side. Not far away from them, there was a shredded piece of black lace lying on the floor.

“You … pffft … you really don’t like my underware, do you?” It didn’t looked like she was calming her laughter down anytime soon.

“I do admit … a worthy end for this seduction tool.” He laughed himself.

Still shaky she snuggled herself close again and Demiurge simply enjoyed holding her in his arms and laughing with her.

“So … about the appeal of my scent …” He grinned at her in a mischievous manner.

“Yes?” She returned his grin in an evenly mischievous manner.

“It seems that it’s a little stronger?”

“A little?” She laughed again. “If you’re calling an instant heat wave ‘a little’ then yes.”

“Oh …” He laughed again too. “Looks like we are in the same boat at the moment, right Marlianken?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K ... so this translation is still wonky as fuck ... feel free to correct me ^.^
> 
> from now on I will state when within the main story the stuff I'll be posting here is happening, for continuity n such  
> everything until now happened within Chapter 9 
> 
> See you guys next time around and always thanks in advance for the patience you have with me and my slow ass  
> (Thanks to the lovely Download077 for the chapter title <3)


End file.
